It's never ok
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: In case this is ever found my name is Chris Redfield. I'm the best marksman at S.T.A.R.S and I'm gay as a rainbow tied in a bow. And I'm not so proud to be... C.R  Slash! Starts off as a dairy entry. T for cussin in the next few chaps, RRA & enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Well this is what I do on my weekends..and days that my wifi doesnt want to screw me over. RRA and enjoy!

Chapter 1-Coming to terms

Date- 4/7 9:30 pm

It's not like this is the first time I've thought about another guy. It's just..now I'm not trying to ignore it. When I was around fifteen I had that 'first drool' over my best friend Sidney. He was the best football player I knew, tall, light hazel/green eyes, bronze/blond hair and he was all around amazing. I had fallen head over non-existing heels for him. No one really talked to me. He was the first because well..everyone knew about the deaths. My parents had died in a car crash when I was 17 and my sister 15. My uncle and aunt took us in. Anyone who talked to me did it out of pity or well...pity. Sidney was the only one who spoke to me not like a kicked puppy but like a high school guy. Living wise I had to get out of my aunt's. Her and my uncle complaining about me moaning at night about 'some girl named Samatha' was not something I had planned to continue. So as soon as I hit eightteen I moved to my old house with Claire, my sister. Uncle Vick and aunt Nancy didnt agree but let me do as I pleased. Living with my sister who had after school till six really didnt bother my jerk sessions as much as it did at my familys place. I had a Chrismas party and invited people from school(Claire did too. She had more people she knew there then I did.) I know I was drinking but I must've gotten _really_ wasted and told Sidney about my huge crush on him because after that I never saw him again. Since then my sexual prefrences stay with me. So here I am. A couple of years later watching as he, my captain, moves gracefully yet dangerously, fencing with the rest of the team. In case this is ever found my name is Chris Redfield. I'm _the_ best marksman at S.T.A.R.S and I'm gay as a rainbow tied in a bow. And I'm not so proud to be...~C.R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Sorry 'bout the late posting! ^^ Please enjoy this(Sorry)_long_ chapter!

Chapter 2-One or the other

_Date-4/18 7:32pm_

_Let me start me start off by saying that last entry my friends was last year but since that's been shown and already been read I guess I'll tell you guys/girls/animals/, about the events that happened after to give you guys a better picture of where I'm at now. Lets start off the next day of that entry. 'Oh Chris how did you write this as soon as it happened?' Well imagary-girl-I-just-made-up I have perfected the art of writing nice, neat and clear without looking Ms... 'Trent.'...I'm so alone..Anyway let's see...Got it! Oh what is this? Grape kool-aid! God grape kool-aid stains are the WORSE! Ughhh 'I poke my head..._

**O**ut from my desk to spot my best friend Jill walking in what I think to be the new medic. "I sit here and you'll spend most of your time here with us. Us being Barry" Jill point to Barry whose too busy listening to the Giants..LOSING! "Packers are kickin ass huh?" I mumble to Barry. "Dammit..." Barry hangs his head. "That's Forest over there but just call him Slim Jim." Jill snickers. "That's NOT funny! It was one time and for god sakes I testing-" "How many Slim Jims can go down that wide throut of yours? Well seven is a new record if ya ask me." I smirk. "And the laziest yet most hard working one here Chris." Jill giggles. "You got that right!" I jump up from my chair. "Hard workin'? Sure. E-mailing seventy chicks a second IS hard work alright." Forest mumbles and dodges the football I throw at his head. "The rest are on a mission but there's more trust me." Jill whispers to her. "Nice to meet you all. So where's the captain?" the new girl asks. "Captin' Wesker? He's probably out eating souls." Barry mumbles angryly, throwing down his headsets. "Giants once again get their ass kicked by the Packers!" I jump next to Barry's chair. "I hate you..." he says dropping his head to his desk. "The Giants AND the Packers hate you buddy!" I whisper in his ear. "Eating souls?" Newbie interupts. "No Rebecca. Barry just says that because he hasnt finished that assignment Cap gave to us." Jill smiles. "Ugggghhhhhhhh..." I hear Barry groan. "Lucky, well mostly so my ass wont be biten off, i've done the report." I jump back to my chair. "Is he really that bad?" Rebecca asks in a small vocie. "Well...there was that time Slim over there sent that blackmail picture..." Barry mumbles, picking up his head. "Thats wasnt bad. From what I remember I got, and still am, pretty popular with the ladies." I smirk. "Well that's not the worse part." Barry smirks.

"If I remember corecctly-"

"You dont!" I sqeak

"A few men came callin for the all mighty Redfield." Jill laughs. "Men?" Rebecca giggles. "Yeah. I group would come everyday while Chris was out to lunch and drop flowers, chocolates and little cards." Becca and Jill start laughing. "Then one day Captin Wes stood from lunch, of course we all did too. I mean who could miss Chris' little boyfriends getting their asses torn apart?" Barry laughs. "Fuck you! They werent my boyfriends..." I say feeling the heat rise to my face. "Yeah, right. Anywho Wesker, as predicted, scared the living shit outta the group and we never seen the poor bastards again." Forest shakes his head. "I do miss it though..." Everyone snaps their heads at me.(I swear I heard some bones crack.) "What? They brought me some good ass chocolates. Plus I cant say the flowers werent nice.." I shurg and laugh. Everyone laughs too. "But he cares for his team. Even though he may make _some people_ piss themselves." I laugh as I turn to Barry's horrified face. "So he has a hard outside with a soft inside? Like a peperriment patty or somethin'.." Rebecca asks like a small girl. "No way. The Cap just has a soft spot for Chris." Forest smiles. _'I wish.' _"After all he is our number one marksman." Barry nods towards a trophy on the self. "Soft spot? I dont think he has any kind of soft inside. Hell I think his small intestines is made outta rocks." I smile. Everyone, except Barry whose still in shock, starts to laugh. "I heard laughing. What's going on?" Everyone snaps their head near the office doorway where Cap was leaning on the door. "Captain Wesker!" everyone besides Rebecca saluts. "Sorry about the loudness Cap. We were just telling the new girl about your reputation." I chuckle,trying to not pay attention to the butterfiles in my stomach. "Well it seems you've told Barry's story." Wesker smirks at Barry's _still_ horrified face. "At any rate dont scare her too bad. We cant risk scaring off another." Wesker turns to Rebecca. "You mean we dont need _you_ scaring another off." I snicker. "Speaking of scaring have you finished the report Redfield?" Wesker slowly walks over to me. "I-I have it right here." I try to calm myself as I look for my report. "Here you go." I pass him the report. "So bashful..." Wesker whispers in my ear. I gasp and look at Wesker walking over to Rebecca. "You must be Rebecca. I trust Jill has done everything she could to make you feel at home." Rebecca smiles brightly. "Yes sir! Jill as well as the rest of your team is amazing." her smile widen. "Good. Barry. Report?" Wesker turns from Becca to Barry. "Huh...uhhhhhhh I-Ihaventfinishitsir..." he mumbles. "I thought so." Wesker walks over to his desk. "I want it on my desk by the end of the day." Wesker gracefully walks to his office. "Does he always wear shades?" Becca asks. "Yeah. we dont know why but it's his style." I hear Jill mumble. '_Does he know?...No. No he cant. Am I that obvious? Jill doesnt know hell I dont think anyone in the station knows. Maybe he..? Yeah right. He would never...' _ "Chris? Hello? Earth to the bonehead!" When I come to I see Jill right in my face. "You okay chris?" she asks with worry. "Yeah I'm just kickin it. So is your breath." I laugh as Jill jerks away from me and puts a hand over her mouth. "Jerk." she laughs, lighly punches my arm. I laugh. _'I just need some sleep...or I need to get laid..._bad_. I'm fine with ethier one.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-People have changed...right?

Date-4/18 2011 7:32 am

Wesker was a bastard...and a tease. Anyways let see where we let off on this Stephen King book-Oh god hahahahahahhaahahha I-I couldnt even pretend to read that! I know I may seem a bit meaner but it's because well I havent slept in a couple of days. Why? Cant tell you but what I can tell you is the next entry...

* * *

><p><em>'No! Ok Lisa? I refuse to believe that my only son is..is <strong>gay!<strong>__' My father shouts. I quietly cry in my room with Claire patting my back in comfort. 'Anthony please! Keep your voice down! Does it really matter if he's gay?' my mother trys to reason. 'Yes it does! I dont want my boy being a filthy little fairy faggot!' I flinch at my fathers words. I told my mom not to tell him. _'He's going to disown me!' _I told her. _'Chris honey. No he wont. He's your father and he'll love you no matter what.' _'Chris! Get your ass down here!' my father yells. I wipe my tears and stand up from my bed. Clarie grabs my wrist and hugs my back. 'It's okay Pac.' I coo. I feel her smile through tears at her nickname. 'Look.' I turn around and sink to one knee as she sinks to the bed. 'Whatever you hear dont come downstairs okay?' Claire nods. 'No matter how much we scream and fight~' I sing softly. 'Everything is going to turn out alright~' she sings. 'Because the Redfields are airtight~!' we knock our heads together. 'Chris! Get down here NOW!' my father bellows. I kiss Clarie on the head and go downstairs. 'Is what your mother telling me true?' he grinds through his teeth,not stopping his pacing as I entered the living room. 'Yes.' I speak loud and clear with my head held high. The Redfield way. 'And your proud to choose this?' he shouts. 'Yes. But I didnt choose. No one choose who their attracted to.' I reply my monotone voice not wavering. I look at my mothers horrified and worried face. I wink and give her a small smile. My father snaps towards me and I wipe all emotion off my face. He growls and smacks me. I fall down to the floor holding the busted, black/blue cut/bruise already forming on my cheek. 'Anthony please!' My mother shouts. As she gets up I frantically motion for her to sit back down. My father kicks me in my stomach and I let out a small, ragged breath. He picks me up and pins me against a wall. I feel my rib brake as he punches me. This continues for an hour. By the time he's done I fall to the ground. I can barely see so I lay there concentrating on my hearing. I hear the door slam. My mother kneels next to me and sits me up against the wall. 'M-ma...a..after him..' I wheeze out. 'Chris I-' _

_'Clarie will fix me up a bit then we call police. Just go get him.' I cough up some blood. My mother nods and I knock out as I hear the door slam again. When I wake up I'm in my bed and Clarie's next to me. 'Hey Chris. I fixed you up but we'er going to the hospital just in case.' Clarie says to me. I smile at this. It was situations like this I loved that Claire is studying to become a doctor. 'Hey they home yet?' I crock looking down at my bandaged chest to Clarie. 'Clarie?' I ask with concern 'cause she looked as if she was going to cry. 'No. Chris their...they got into a car crash. Their dead bro...' she sobs. I couldnt say anything. My father's dead and the last this thing he did before he bit the dust was beat the living shit out of me for being gay..._

* * *

><p>I jump up in my bed, shivering and covered in a cold sweat. I breath in and look around the dark room. "The past Chris..the past..." I wipe some sweat off and look around again. I feel like I'm gonna break down but instead my fathers voice pops in my head. <em>'Crying doesnt help anyone!' <em>that was one thing me and the bastard had agreed on. Then I thought about something._ 'If my father beat the living shit out of me for being gay what will Wesker do if I tell him I'm gay _and_ that I'm in love with him?'_

A/N-Well...there it is. Plz RRA and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Out of nervous or courage? Dont know dont care

** _Date-4/19 2010 3:56pm_**

**_There's really nothing to say here but...I am awesome! And that Im a bit of a perv ;) Anyways enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Feeling bad for Barry because, 1) his 'best' football team got kicked in the ass and 2) I wanted to stay late, I took up writing his Kyle Freeman report. "Chris why are you still here?" Wesker appears in front of my desk. "I'm writing Barry's report. He's never going to get it done so I'll just do it." I smile up at Wes. "You are right. Barry would've never gotten it done." he laughs. My heart stops. He's laugh is so...<em>beautiful<em>. "I'll leave you to it." Wesker smiles. '_Now or never Chris!' _

"Captain!" I jump up from my desk. He turns to me. "Chris?" he smirks. "I-I*Sigh* Nothing sir sorry." I turn back to my desk. "Are you sure Christopher?" I shiver at his voice. "I'm sure sir." I speak slowly making sure my voice doesnt crack. "Well sue me if I dont believe that." I feel his arms wrap around my waist. "Captain..?" I turn in his arms. My eyes meet his shades. "Chris." he trails a line of kisses down my neck. "Wesker!" I moan. I jerk upright off my desk. "God dammit! Always!" I whisper, running my hand through my brown bedhead hair. '_I'm surprised I got to sleep at all with last night's dream...' _I think as I look down the isle to check if the Captain's still here. "Looking for someone Christopher?" I hear Wesker purr. I snap up straight. "C-Captain Wesker! Uhh n-no! I wasnt looking for anyone.." I stutter trying to stop the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Are you done with Barry's report?" he sits on the corner of my desk. _'His hair, his muscles, his voice and his ass!' _

"Yes sir." I hand him the printed report. He takes the papers but doesnt look at it. My self control is grazing down. "Well I have to go home bye sir." I grab my bag and run out to the parking lot. As the cold air hits me I notice I forgot my jacket. "Shit! Well I cant go back..." I mumble. "You dont have to." I turn to see Wesker holding out my jacket. "Thanks Cap..." I mumble and grab my jacket. Wesker turns on his heel and heads back to the office. **(Now now just pause right here. I, Chris Redfield, have seemed, at this moment, to make an important discovery: My balls lady and gentlemen!)** "Captain! Would you mind drinking with me?"

A/N-Posting as many chapters as I can while I've got internet!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Being shit faced helps

3POV(Because Chris is well...drunk as hell and Wesker has as much lust and bottled up feeling as a teenage girl.)

Wesker has had his 17 shot and,from what Chris can tell, Wesker's not drunk. On the other hand Chris has had his 11 and he's gone. "Well C*hic*ap I..I gotta get home. I've got work tomorrow." Chris snorts. He jumps off the bar stool and almost falls before Wesker catches him. He smirks at the blush that appears on Chris' already flushed face. Chris stands, pulling the bar for support. "Thanks Wes..." he mumbles. "Well it's not like I'm going to let you go home as drunk and foolish as you are." he smirks. "Ha ha very...wait. Hey!" he whines. "I'm not foolish. I'm just more...dumb when I'm drunk." he says proudly. "Oh wait..that's not good either.." Chris mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck. Wesker decides to let his guard down. He always does when he's around Chris. "No it's not. Come on." he chuckles as he wraps his arms around Chris's waist. Wesker feels him tense then relax. Before they leave Wesker grabs the bottle of whiskey him and Chris were drinking from. Wesker slowly places Chris on the passenger side of his car and closes the door. He goes in to the car, he starts the engine and look towards Chris. He's laying his forehead the glass and slowly drifting off. "Wesker?" Chris slurs. "Chris?" he smiles. "Thank you." He gives Wesker a cute lopsided smile. "Your welcome Christopher." Wesker blushes and turns back to the wheel, glad the street lights are off. "I like that.." he mumbles.

"Like what?" he asks, trying to figure out if Chris is having a dream. "That. When you call me Christopher. No one else does and I dont want them to. Only you.." he closes his eyes and starts snoring lightly. Wesker's insides go a flare. _'Get it together Albert! You know this wrong!' _he takes his shades off and lays his head on the dashboard. "Get him home and that's it. Your his Captain for god sakes!" he whispers to himself. Wesker calms himself down and starts driving. After a couple of minutes Wesker pulls up to Chris's apartment. Wesker goes to shake Chris but pulls his hand away. He breaths and goes to shake Chris again. "Christopher wake up." he says softly. Chris blinks a few times and looks at Wesker. "Hey." he smiles. "Your not wearing your glasses..." Wesker looks back on the dashboard to spot his shades. "Yes. Problem?" he turns back to him. "No. I just never knew your eyes were a deep green.." Wesker lets his head fall, averting his eyes from the man in front of him. Chris grabs Wesker's face, forcing him to lock with his stormy blue eyes. Chris finally realizes what his doing, blushes and removes his hand. "I-I'm sorry! I..I don't know what came over me. I guess I'm still kinda drunk..." Chris looks out the window, trying to hide his face. "Well I hope your not too drunk." Wesker smirks. "What are yo-!" Chris is cut off by Wesker turning him around and smashing their lip together. Chris gasps into the kiss but that gasp slowly fades into a moan. Wesker smirks and pulls away. "That sober you up a bit Chris?" he says breathlessly and flush faced. Chris doesn't trust his voice so he nods with a smile.

"Good. Now since your not fully sober I guess I'll have to walk you upstairs." Chris knows it isnt a question but nods anyway and jumps out the car. They walk inside the quiet building and wait for the elevator. Once the elevator doors open Wesker grabs Chris' hand and pins him roughly against the wall. Chris gives a loud moan. "Seems Christopher likes to be rough handled?" Wesker raises an eyebrow. _'Oh god yes!'_ Chris may not look it but he's kinda kinky. He's a mid-way masochist and a full on S&M kinda kink. "So I'll just have to be extra soft with you _Chrisss_" Wesker says his name somewhere in between a growl and a purr. Chris whimpers as he feels Wesker's words go straight to his groin. The elevator doors open and Chris jumps Wesker, smashing his lip with Wesker. Wesker groans as he wraps his arms around Chris and stumbles out. Chris doesn't know when or how he got into his bedroom, or his apartment for that matter, but he couldn't care less. See kids? Drinking _does _help!

A/N- I swear I've heard the same complain over and over= 'You shouldnt say that! Kids might actually start drinking!' You know what I say? I say kids under three should not be reading this and kids over five should already know THAT KIDS 18 AND BELOW SHOULDNT DRINK! ok? Now... Plz RRA and enjoy! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-So...

**_Date-4/20 3:32am_**

**_You would think this would be the part were I say 'And this is where I'm at now..' but it's not. According to the jorunal, I've been up four nights in a row. But it's been two weeks. None of these days used for rest, naps, sleeps nothin'. Getting a bit better though. I ate something besides an all natural garnolla bar...it was a garnolla bar with chocolate! Anyways I'm in a better mood so sorry Stephen King! Also, writing what has led up to me being where I am is...let's say keeping me sane along with the someone I'm with. Good thing is, this is the last entry before I do tell where I am._**

I wake with a pounding headache. I sit up and bite my lip to muffle in a loud scream of pain in my ass. I feel the bed shift and I look over to find-_ 'Wesker?' _then everything came crashing back down. The drinks, the ride home, the….. _'What if he thinks it was a mistake? What if he just pushes me away? I wouldn't be able to…' _I bite my lip now to keep myself crying. I cant help it as a sob finds it's way out. I feel Wesker stir. _'Oh god! I gotta get out of here...My chest hurts...' _I move to get up but get pulled back down. _'Damn! Here it goes: "Why are you here? You disgust me!" I wont be able to take it' _My heart pounds in my stomach and I quietly cry until..."Chris? Why are you crying?" I hear his husky british voice and feel him shift. "Y-you dont have to say anything...I know you think yesterday was a mistake. It's fine. I'll just leave." I sob blocking out the sound of my heart breaking. "Mistake? Christopher..." He flips me over and I close my eyes, not wanting to see the disgust in his eyes.

"Listen to me: Last night was _anything_ but a mistake. Unless...it was a mistake for you...?" I open my eyes to the sound of pure(and rare)emotion in his voice to be met with sad light green eyes. "Never! But...your saying...you wanted this?" I ask, shooting straight up on the bed. _His _bed. "Yes. I...love you Christopher." It sounds like it physically hurt him to admit that he had such an emotion but that just made it more meaningful. I see the small blush on his checks as he sits/lays against the head board and smile. "God I love you too Albert." I quickly nuzzle into his chest. _'He isnt horrified or digusted..he loves me. He loves me!' _I feel him chuckle and wrap his arms around me. But then a thought pops into my head. "So does this mean we'er...?" I lead on, not wanting to talk about it if he dosent want to. "Seeing each other? If you'd like." I look up to see him smile. "Of course! But...are we public or not so public?" I ask, watching his reaction. "Well, lets say it like this: If someone asks tell them. If they dont, leave it at that." He says with a smile.

To see the unknown softer side of him is in itself amazing. "I-I love you so much Wesker." I bury my head in his chest, letting pure joy run through me.

**_Date-4/20 3:57_**

**_Well that's it for now. It's a shame I'll tell you guys that much….You would believe(Maybe ya can) where and what happened to me now…_**

AN-I'm off the wagon today hope you guys enjoy it anyways!Too short I know but the next chapter will make up for it promise!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-On the run..

"Chris love. Wake up." I hear Wesker's groggy, raw british vocie as he shakes me. I grunt, not wanting to get up. "Come on love. Today's the day we're back on the road."

"Ughhh...One more night. I really like it here." Here is somewhere up north of Canada. We're in a small masion(Didnt know they had 'em either)Wesker brought during his 'evil' stage. I turn to Wesker's slightly golden red eyes. I quickly look away, the color reminding me of the past.

_'Poor navie Chris.'_

_'Shut up and DIE!'_

"Christopher..." Wesker coo's and I turn back to him. His eyes back to normal and I smile. "Wesker this is the first time I've slept in weeks!" I whine as he sits up. "Well your always too busy writing in your diary-"

"It's a jorunal!"

"So of course you havent gotten any sleep." Wesker shrugs, smiling. "Plus I keep telling you: if you want to stay any place longer then two weeks we have to dye your hair-"

"And I know your only saying that 'cause you want me to be a blonde plus we'd have to dye your hair too." I huff, sitting up on the bed.

"Change our names-"

"Which I refuse."

"And make leak our new lives onto the internet, just for safety." Wesker finishes, ingnoring me to the fullest. "You helped me escape, ran away with me and now the BSAA, along with the FBI and the CIA, are looking for me, thinking that I kidnapped you. But most of all you have to accept the fact that I tried to take over the world and that your as infected as I am and that it will be a very long time before they stop looking for us." Wesker intwines our hands. I flinch at the word 'infected'. He injected me with the T-virius after he 'reserected' in Africa..I cried and cried as he stayed there with me. _'I did it for us.'_ he reapeted over and over. Thats where our running began. "I have accepted all of that..." I whisper, trying not to cry from the memorys. "I trust you wont try to take over the world again because I love you." I look at him. "I love you too dear heart." he hugs me close to his chest. "And thank you for trusting me. I wont hurt you or let any else hurt you." he kisses the top of my head. "I want to stay." I mumble in his chest. I look at up and lock eyes with him. "I'll dye my hair but red and if we change our names, my name is Brandon Redfield. Also you have to take me last name." I smirk as he growls. "Fine, _Brandon_. Anything else?"

I'll help with the files if-"

"Here we go."

"We adopt." I smile as he smiles. "Perfect." he quickly peaks me on the lips and heads out the room. "Dye is in the bathroom, I'm gonna make breakfast!" he calls. "'Kay!" I call back, getting up and heading to the bathroom in our room. I smile as I see boxes of dye lined up and a post it on the blonde dye that says 'Chris'. I smile and decied to make Wesker happy. I pick up the blond dye box and head to over to the shower put stop as I see Wesker's name on the red dye. "Red head huh?" I laugh and start the blonding process.

* * *

><p>"Chris, breakfast!" I hear Wesker call from downstairs. "Coming!" I call back,drying my blonde hair one more time. "Very nice." Wesker purrs, running his fingers through my hair as I walk into the kitchen. "Same to you." I smile, doing the same thing to his red hair. "Breakfast is right there." he point to the plate of orange jam toast, sasuge, bacon and eggs on the table. "I have to put our name, marriage license and things in the computer." he smiles and waltz out the kitchen. <em>'Our new life.'<em>

**Three years later BSAA headquaters**

"Miss we have a match up for Chris Refield!" an agent calls to Sheva. "Let me see." Sheva walks over to a computer. "False alarm Miss just the same last name. Look: This is a picture of Brandon and James Redfield with their four kids Dante, Albert, Chris, and Jill Redfield. They live in a small house up north of Canada." Sheva eyes the smiling blonde named Brandon, with his arm wrapped around the taller, also smiling, red head, James. _'It's him.'_ Sheva confrims looking at the big blue eyes of so called 'Brandon' Redfield. _'That must be Wesker.'_ she eyes James. "I want..." Sheva trails off looking at the happy family. Chris patting the head of a smiling seven year old white haired boy with one hand and the other wrapped around Wesker's mid section while Wesker is smiling carrying a small five year old girl in one arm and the other arm is drapped on Chris shoulders. What really got her smiling is the other two boys, a ten year old burnette and a ten year old blonde that look exactly like Chris and Wesker, are putting each other in a head lock but their smiling. "What Miss? Is it them?" a guy asks, looking at the screen. "No. It's not them." Sheva smiles. "Jill come and look at this." Sheva calls Jill over. "Huh?"

"Look." Sheva points to the Redfield family picture on the screen. "Hey thats..." Jill trails off, staring at the picture. "Thats Brandon and James Redfield with their four kids Dante, Chris, Albert and Jill Redfield." Sheva smiles as Jill starts to smile through tears. "J-Jill huh?" She sobs. "Jill are you okay?" another man asks. "I'm fine. It's just...a real nice family." Jill sniffles and smiles at Sheva. "We'll need to pay them a visit." Sheva whispers, taking Jill to the bathroom. "Definitely."

THE END~~~


End file.
